NO! She's Mine!
by Wildappuruanimeheart101
Summary: Ichigo woke to find her power pendent shining. Folowing the derection it led her in she bumped into Kisshu. But itWhen she had awoken from this dream she went to school like always but she found that the dream may have been real! Warning: Lemon, Swearing
1. The Dream

Wild: Jee welcome guys to my first lemon…..well not my lemon it's kisshu's and ichigo's…..i am not in the lemon…im just the writer…*sigh*

Kish: Well that's an awkward beginning wild…

Wild :kish! So glad you could join me…

Kish: I came only because im in it you do relize that right?

Wild: what I cant have my fantasies and dreams?

Kish: no

Wild: I don't like my mind kish eny more…. :'(

Kish: nice to know

Wild: yes isn't it a good peice of information!

Ichigo: guys! The story hasn't even begun and you're fighting

Wild : I would like to say I don't own tokyo mew mew or make any profit off of it

Kisshu: I wanted to do that

Wild: well ur going to have to suck Baran's cuz I already did it!

ENJOY! And please revu! even if you have some stuff that is mean I would like to hear it. I will post the next chapter after 5 revus ;] or once it's done...

The air was crisp as it bit the girl's bare skin. She stumbled down a dark alley wearing nothing but the black hair on her head. The girl looked up at the sky to see a figure standing in front of the moon. She had also looked up just in time to see him through a silver pointed object strait at her. And within just a few seconds he body went limp.

Ichigo woke with alarm. She had to squint her eyes for her power pendant was shining too bright for her tired eyes. She reached out and grabbed it. "Mew mew strawberry," she said then yawned. "Metamorphosis.." with that random music played as some strange power striped her then re dressed her in a skimpy super hero costume. With a tail and ears to add a little touch. "Why now..." she muttered as she opened her patio door. " It has to be around on-aaaaach!" The smart little kitty had fallen over the ledge of her patio and down two stories onto her lawn. Now fully awake Ichigo er...Mew Ichigo headed in a derection going east. At least she thought. Or was she going west. Maybe she wasn't fully awake after all. 'Hummmmmm oh well' Mew Ichigo thought as she trudged along. 'I feel like going this way,' she added with a yawn. Soon after she had left her house she came across a park. Well she knew the park was there so she also knew she would stubble across it. What she didn't know is that there was deep green haired alien waiting for her. As Mew Ichigo sat down on a near by bench. The alien started to fly over to her. His golden eyes reflecting the silver moon high in the sky that was soon covered by dark creepy clouds.

"Well isn't it funny meeting you here Ichigo-chan!" He said has he sat near her.

"I should have known you would try to mess with my power pendant." she replied.

"Well I couldn't resist. I wanted to taste you my dear Ichigo-chan," he said in a soft, sexy voice.

Ichigo sighed. "How many times do I have to say it Kisshu-san, I. Don't. Get. Turned. On. When. A. Male. Pounces. On. Me."

Kisshu laughed, "How many times have I pounced on you my deer Ichigo-chan?"

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at his stupidness. " Well, there was that time when I first met you and the time when you decided chasing me would help but the Blue Knight kicked your little white a-"

"Okay I think I get it!" Kisshu said before she could go on. With a smile Ichigo stood up and yawned. "I'm leaving. I want to sleep tomorrow is school after all an..." she went silent. She could felt a sharp pain in he back. It was almost unbearable but she also couldn't move. So she tested her voice. "W-wha-t th-e he-ell?" She managed to squeak out.

"Oh just a little something that would let me have some fun once and a while. " he said with a little chuckle at the end. Before Ichigo could respond she felt her body go limp and then everything went black. Just then the moon re-appeared from behind the clouds.

Ichigo woke with a snap. She felt cold sweat drip down off her forehead. 'What the hell happened last night?' she thought to herself. She tried to remember anything but the only thing that came to mind was a dream. She had been called by her power pendant to go look for alien monster but ended up just running into Kisshu. Ichigo sigh. She felt like there was something else that was important but couldn't remember.

"Ichigo! Time for breakfast!" she heard her mother call from downstairs. Ichigo looked at her clock that was on her bed side table. 'Oh SHIT! I'm going to be late for school!' she exclaimed.

Having not enough time to take a shower Ichigo took a towel and wiped he sweat off her body then grabbed her perfume. Getting dressed in a flash she rain downstairs were her mom had made her some toast. She grabbed it as she ran past and out the door.

"Schools a bitch," she said to her friends while finishing her lunch. The bell rang telling the students to got to class. After lunch she had gym class so she and her friends headed toward the changing room.

Ichigo grabbed her gym shorts and tank out of her locker. She then pulled her shirt up and over her head. She turn and grabbed her tank.

"Oh my goodness Ichigo! What is that?" she heard her friend exclaim. The whole changing room went completely silent as all eyes turned on her.

"What!" She asked, "what is it!" Confused Ichigo turned and looked at her friend.

"On your back. There's a giant mark!" Ichigo didn't understand?

"What mark?" She asked. She turned around trying to look at her back. Her friend gently poked an area on her back. Her lower right part of her back. Her dream flooded back to her. Now she remembered. Kisshu had stuck a needle or something pointy in her back. In that exact spot.

"Ichigo?" he friend asked. She had zoned out and totally forget she was being gawked at by ever girl in the changing room.

"Wh-what does it look like?" she asked her friend who replied that it looked like a giant freckle but it was to big to be a freckle but it also looked like a bruise. "I did fall yesterday," she said putting her gym tank on. "It mush be a bruise. " her friend nodded and went back to changing. So did everyone else in the changing room. Ichigo sighed. She was going to have to get to the bottom of this. Now she was wondering if she should keep it a secret from the mews, Aksaka-san and Ryo-san.


	2. The Voice

Kish : you made me sound like a basterd

Wild: you're supposed to say 'welcome' not ... That

Kish:.. Well you did

Wild : (starting over) Welcome guys to the second chapter...Thanx go all The awesome revus! I'll try to put the 't's on the the's ;)

Ichigo: Wild doesn't own Tokyo mew mew.

Wild: well. Ya.

Mush: when will it be my turn!

Mush: -_- GODDAMN IT THE STUPID AUTOCORRECT! (that was kish)

Wild: hehehe who said it was autocorrect :) well it was autocorrect but imma going to call u mush now!

KISH: meanie!

Wild: basterd!

Ichigo : cry baby's

Wild : you went too far there Ichigo

Kish: agreed.

Ichigo: *sighhhhh*

Aoyma-kun : Hey guys!

Wild: *pushed Aoyma-kun down well* must go dis-infect hand….enjoy….Oh ya and there is actually going to be lemon in this….I think…

The sun shone brightly in the blue sky. Ichigo walked home from school with Aoyama-kun as she always did. Aoyama's house was in the other direction but he had always offered to walk her home, and she could never refuse. As Aoyma-kun made small-talk about homework Ichigo's mind wandered off to her dream. 'It had to be real!' she thought. 'But I couldn't have been. But I have the mark to prove it was real!' then she felt a hand on her wrist. "Ichigo?" she herd Aoyma-kun asked with worry in his eyes. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently on her lips. This made her forget everything.

It had been about 2 months since Ichigo had started going out with Aoyma-kun. Aoyma-kun had asked her to be his girlfriend which made every girl in her school hate her but whatever! She did like Aoyma-kun!

Ichigo was the first to pull away. She leant into his chest hugging him. She felt him slowly move away from her. Not wanting to leave the warmth she followed him wherever he may be going. She opened her eyes to find them walking into an alley. 'Oh god...' she thought. Just as they entered the ally clouds covered the sun casting a shadow down on the Earth.

Aoyma lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes. He then slowly descended closing his eyes on the way down. Ichigo then felt a sharp pain in her back, her lower right part of her back. Just before her body was taken control of, just before her eyelids closed she saw a figure standing on the roof of a building not far off.

The worst part of this is that Ichigo was aware of being controlled. The best part? Aoyma-kun. His gentile kiss became more forceful as he slipped his hands up the back of her shirt.

'What's going on?' she asked herself. She was about to say something else when another voice spoke in her head. 'You're giving into your animal instincts.' this wasn't her voice. No it was a mysterious voice she did not recognize. 'What the hell at you doing in my head?' she said as she felt her arms go up around Aoyma's neck and start playing with his hair. 'I'm being your guide.' it said smoothly and calmly. 'What are you guiding me in? What I don't understand!' then it hit her. 'Is it you who is controlling my body?' 'Does this answer your question?' as it said that she felt her hands drop to her sides and grab the bottom of her shirt. 'You wouldn't!' she screamed at the voice in her head. She could mentally picture the voice's cruel smile as it pulled her shirt off and flinged it to the side. Once Aoyma-kun realized what she was doing he also slipped off his shirt. Then Ichigo went for his pants. 'Oh god I can't watch!' she exclaimed. The voice simply chuckled as it mad her unzip his pants and pull them down. Ichigo screamed inside her head. "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY VERGINITY IN A FREAKEN ALLEY! AND I DEFENETLY WANT TO BE INCONTROL OF MY BODY WHEN I DO! But I am losing it to Aoyma-kun…NO WAIT IM NOT READY YET!' Wail Ichigo had a mental spaz the voice in her head and Aoyma-kun was having much fun. But the voice couldn't concentrate on having fun with Aoyma-kun because of Ichigo yelling in the background. 'Hey!' the voice said to Ichigo. "HEY!' Ichigo stopped screaming. 'I'm done with my fun; you can have your body back now.' Then it hit her. She could taste feel and smell everything that was going on. She was so busy having a mental breakdown she hadn't felt Aoyma un-fasten her bra and start rubbing her breast. Ichigo broke the never ending kiss and her face turned as red as a tomato. Aoyma looked down at her with a questioning glance.

"I-it's getting late I don't want my mother to worry..." She said as she lifted her skirt around her waist.

"Oh, right." He said then smiled at her. Once they both had gotten dressed they walked out of the alley. Once they reached Ichigo's house Aoyma kissed her forehead before turning around and leaving. Ichigo raced up to her room. On the entire walk home her lower back had been stinging. And she wanted to know what happened to the mark. When she raced into her room the first thing she did was close the door. The second was throw her stuff on her bed. The third was ripped of her shirt. The forth turn around. The fifth look in the mirror.

The mark was bigger and what scared her the most was that it had turned a different colour. It was now a vibrant light pink. It also was perfectly round. Just then Ichigo felt eyes on her and she spun around to find her empty room. When she turned around the clouds disappeared and the sun shone brightly down on earth.

Wild: By the way thanx for the revu's ppls who dont have an account :) I'll try to have the next chapp up in a week but untill then...PLEASE REVU THIS 1! :)))


	3. The Mystery Boy

(IMPORTANT NOTIC: I need a name for mystery man. I want to know if you want me to keep the food naming theme in Tokyo mew mew or name him something else…please pm me what you want thanx :3 if you have any names you think would be good pm them as well!)

Ichigo woke at 2:34 am. The full moon shone brightly into her room. Ichigo slowly stood up out if her bed and walked over to her mirror. There she lifted her shirt up and looked at the pink dots on her back. They hadn't grew anymore than they had been the night before but also she never heard the strange voice that was not hers in her head. Ichigo took a deep breath, turned around and walked over to her patio. The cool night breeze ruffled her hair as it blew by. She took a deep refreshing breath and sighed. It was a clear shy. Not a cloud to be seen.

(a/n: time skip to 8 am-ish)

The morning sun hit Ichigo like a freight train. Usually she loved the warmth of it against her skin but today all she wanted to do was crawl up into a corner and die. She pulled the hood of her sweater over her head to block the light from reaching her face. she hardly slept last night for she was afraid that the voice would come back and/or the dots would grow.

"Ow!" exclaimed Ichigo as a ball hit her head. For the first time she noticed she had walked into the city park. Kids screamed and they ran past and dogs chased each other. Ichigo rubbed her temples. This was giving her a really bad head ache. She found herself in a secluded aria were she could hear nobody, and where nobody could hear her scream. As She say down at a bench underneath a tree the sun was covered over by a cloud. Ichigo sighed in relief as the world around her turned dark. Ichigo closed her eyes and leaned back in her bench. She the felt something stroke her head. She opens her eyes to see a blur of green and gold. Before she could let out a scream he bent down and kisses her forcefully on the lips. Ichigo's eye widened as she watched the color of his hair changed color from forest green to snow white.

As the boy opened his eyes ichigo gasped as the beautiful sky blue eyes shone down on her. He pulled away and they both started gasping for air. 'what?' Ichigo thought. 'What is happening?' the boy appeared out of nowhere and kissed her. "You're as good as kisser as he says!" the boy exclaimed. The moment registered in Ichigo's head. She pushed the boy away and let loose a little yelp. The boy staggered back wards and giggled. "I see why my brother likes you so much!" he said cheerfully adding a little laugh at the end of his sentence. "Who?" was all Ichigo could say as she watched the boy walk back towards her. "Me?" he asked pointing to himself. " I am just somebody that you don't know." he said coolly. By then he was standing right in front of Ichigo. The wind blew through the trees behind them makeing leaves dance in the sky. The cloud that blocked the sun did not move though. The boy bent down and put his hand underneath Ichigo's chine lifting it up so he could kiss her more easily. Ichigo pushed him away after a few moments.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice."

This sent a shiver down Ichigo's back. 'His voice?' Ichigo thought. 'What about his voice?' Boy smirked and grabbed her hand pulling her fluently onto her feet and into his arms. He kissed her harder then he had before and, for some reason, she found herself kissing him back. 'What am I doing!' She screamed at herself. 'I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice.' his word echoed in her head. As they broke for a breath she was able to mutter a few words. "I do remember your voice now." "I'm glad that you remembered," he said then leans into another kiss. She felt his hands smoothly slip her top off. She was unable to stop him as he in clipped her bra and threw it to the side. She felt him slip his white drape like top off and over her head. As they started kissing she felt his hands slip up and rub and squeeze her breast. Ichigo felt her hands slip down the front of his pants and rub his already hard stick. 'It's happening.' she thought to herself. 'No,' she could hear the boy talk even though they were still kissing. 'This is your own free will.' They broke from their kiss and, as the wind blew through the tree she felt herself going limp.

Wild: lol the comments are on the bottom :3 I got a little less shy in this one so there's more...action.. in it.

Ichigo: I'm guessing you get why the title is "NO! She's Mine!" if not... Well you will find out ;)

Kisshu: ICHIGO BUT A WINKY FACE WHICH MEANS DTF!

Wild: sometimes it doesn't mean that...

Kisshu: ...

Wild: mind Kisshu is dumb

Kisshu: ur dumb

Wild: like I always say GO TO HELL KISSHU!

Ichigo: you've never said that before

Wild: in real life I say go to hell to alot of people.

Kisshu: you're so nice..

Wild: thanx for the complement ;)

Kisshu: ... :

Wild: your minds in the gutter my friend.

Kisshu: Well you're the one who just wrote...that!

Wild: I write to give pleasure to the readers it's just so happens that like this.

Kisshu: SUREEEEE


End file.
